


The Top 10 Reasons Why Usagi/Serena Is A Good Role Model For Young Girls

by Pandora_sama



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_sama/pseuds/Pandora_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a Sailor Moon humour item from my personal collection, this one, in the style of those David Letterman Top 10 lists. In it, you will see how much alike Usagi and I are [BLUSH!].</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Top 10 Reasons Why Usagi/Serena Is A Good Role Model For Young Girls

THE TOP 10 REASONS WHY USAGI/SERENA IS A GOOD ROLE MODEL FOR YOUNG GIRLS

10\. Why did she become a superhero? Well, it wasn't ANYTHING Luna  
told her that persuaded her! Despite what she likes to say to  
impress youmas, it wasn't anything to do with a sense of  
responsibility to fight for love and justice or any of that B.S. 

No, it was for one reason only--to meet that sexy guy again [Tuxedo Mask].   
Showing that Sailor Moon has a clear sense of the priorities in life.

9\. She's always losing or forgetting about important stuff. [Now where IS that bill? And my shopping list?]

8\. She cares so DEEPLY about her friends. And shopping. And  
clothes. And junk food. And all the other things that make life  
worthwhile.

7\. There are days when she wishes her obnoxious little brother and  
her obnoxious kid had never been born. Unlike most of us, however,  
she has the singular misfortune of having to deal with her obnoxious  
kid ALREADY [the Pink-Haired Princess], BEFORE her obnoxious little  
brother has grown up into a human being. Poor poor Usagi. No   
WONDER she gets moody. 

6\. She is universally admired by her friends, who clearly   
recognize her leadership qualities [SHADDAP, Rei!!].

5\. She has a REALLY BAD hairstyle [those ODANGOS!!] and she's  
probably *stuck* with it, cause she can't get her hair to do   
anything else. Like a LOT of women I know. Bad hair day, my A--.   
Most women I know are having a Bad Hair Life!!

4\. Those costumes are WAY COOL. And all those colourful Sailor   
Moon posters really cover up those dirty spots and dents on the   
wall, which I have no intention of re-painting.

3\. She's driving herself CRAZY over a guy [Tuxedo Mask] who is   
always disappearing, just as the conversation gets interesting.   
Which reminds me, where IS that guy of mine? He was just sitting   
there a minute ago. Hey! I was talking to you! Come back here,   
you! 

2\. An intelligent cat [Luna] has befriended her. What more proof   
do you need that she is WORTHY? Cats, as we all know, are VERY   
FUSSY about who they make friends with. Not like dogs, who will   
lick *anyone* who feeds them.

1\. So what's wrong with being a klutzy crybaby, anyway? [OWWW!!  
CRASHES into table, bruising shin and knocking over lamp. My guy is  
shaking his head in resignation.] You people are SO MEAN!! [SOB!!]

This list was teleported to you by...

 

Pandora-sama


End file.
